


Excess

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Dragons, Drinking, Excessive Drinking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-15
Updated: 2007-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragon Handlers drink to excess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excess

**Author's Note:**

> For my 100Quills challenge, with the prompt, "Excess"

Charlie eyed the twins, who looked to be a few seconds away from passing out. They had both been completely convinced that they could hold their Firewhiskey with the best of them, but they had never drunk with Dragon Handlers before. Handlers lived on the extreme edges of life, risking death every day as a matter of course. And in similar extreme, they drank to excess.

When Charlie had first joined the preserve, he had a pretty good alcohol tolerance, but he hadn't been a heavyweight, by any means. Today he could drink his twin brothers under the table.

Consecutively.


End file.
